


Hormones and Trees Exploding

by Madquinn13



Series: The 100 Modern AU [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is doing hormone shots trying to increase chances of her becoming pregnant. Clarke is loving the side effects that come along with this. Well only the crying at random things one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones and Trees Exploding

Raven was sitting in the doctor’s room, up on the table, legs in the stir ups on display, thankful the big ass window she was facing had its blinds closed. Abby was standing next to her trying to keep her calm and relaxed while they waited.

“Why do I need to be in this position right now? I mean all this is doing is causing a very uncomfortable draft.” Raven asked looking at Abby. “I mean when you examine people you don’t know what position they’re in before you step into the room.”

“Raven chances are when it comes to having the actual baby you can be in this position for hours. So you might as well get use to that draft.” Abby smiled at her.

“It better be worth it.” Raven muttered.

“It is. Even when they’re twenty one and throwing tantrums because they walked in on you and your girlfriend on the couch, it’s still worth it. All through labour you just need to think about holding them, their first smile, first steps, first word. It’s so worth it.” Abby grinned at her leaning down and kissing Raven’s lips.

“I love you.” Raven mumbled before kissing her again.

“I love you too.” Abby answered before pulling back just as there was a knock on the door. The doctor entered.

“Abby. Raven.” She smiled at them both before sitting down on the stool. “You’re both sure about this?” She asked. When they both nodded she put on a pair of gloves. “How long have you been in that position Raven, your legs must be cramped. I have to admit I’ve never seen someone so excited that they get in position as soon as they arrive in the room.”

Raven looked up at Abby.

“I said you might as well get use to it.” Abby shrugged, the doctor started examining Raven. “I want to run a test but I do think it would be smart and safe to start doing hormone treatments just to make sure that when it’s time to do the insemination your body is extra ready.”

“And that means what? I take a pill at night?” Raven asked looking from the doctor to Abby.

“It’s three needles a day in your leg or hip.” Abby informed her. Raven paled slightly and bit her bottom lip before nodding. “Fine. How long do I have to keep doing it?”

“Until an egg drops and is fertilized by a sperm.”

“So until we get pregnant?”

“That is what happens when an egg is fertilized.”

“Fine I mean what’s the worst that can happen during it?”

One week later.

Clarke was stumbling in with Lexa in tow. They were drunk and as they passed the living room Clarke paused and stared at the scene.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked watching as Raven, well she thought it was Raven, she was cocooned of blankets and it looked like she was crying into her mother’s neck.

“We’re watching Tinkerbell and the Neverbeast.” Abby answered, her hand rubbing circles in the crying girl’s back.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“The hormone shots are causing her to be really sensitive Clarke.” Abby answered. “Please tell me you didn’t drive home in that condition?”

“Nope we walked. Can you bring me to pick up my car tomorrow?”

“Yeah sure.” Abby waved her off glad that nothing bad happened.

“Wait is this the one where Fawn dies?” Clarke asked, phone in her hand.

“Fawn died?” Raven asked looking at them, tears still streaming down her face.

“Clarke go to your room.” Abby chastised her before turning back to Raven. “I’m sure she doesn’t die.”

“Clarke you are such an asshole.” Lexa laughed pushing her past the living room.

“If Fawn dies I’m throwing something at the TV.” Raven muttered.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Abby smiled before going back to cuddling with her.

Of course the stupid movie had to make it seem like the fairy had died and Abby was tempted to write to the writer and ask what kind of sick fuck does that in a child’s movie. She talks Raven into going up to bed but needs to give her the last shot of the day and she frowns when she has to stick the needle into her wife.

“Next kid you are carrying.” Raven grumbled as the needle was removed.

“Deal.” Abby doesn’t bring up that Raven asked to be the one to carry the first. She knows it can’t end well.

They fall asleep shortly after lying in bed, some series on the tv playing. Abby had one arm around Raven who kept moving around trying to find a spot to where it didn’t hurt to lie on. Abby isn’t sure when she settles down but she knows it was after she was already asleep.

One of the other side effects which comes along with the territory of hormone injects involved increase in sexual appetite which is a fancy way of saying when Raven wasn’t crying over cartoons she was horny as fuck. Something that Abby didn’t mind at all.

Even now as she was woken, feeling two hands on her thighs keeping them parted as a tongue teased her clit she couldn’t be mad, even when she saw the time and new she was most likely only getting a few short hours of sleep before work. She bucked her hips into Raven’s mouth which made her grin and add two fingers into the mix.

“You can keep doing this as much as you want.” Abby said right before a throaty moan escaped. Raven’s response was to speed up her motions.

* * *

 

Raven woke up alone in the bed. Abby’s side was still warm and she rolled over to it. It was times like this she was glad she was so highly sought after, she could take pretty much all the time off work she wanted so long as the final project or research was done. The second these side effects started affecting her she knew she’d take the time off work. She did most of it at home just so that when she cried over something ridiculous Wick wouldn’t know and therefore couldn’t mock her for it. She was already half way down the stairs when she noticed she didn’t really have clothes on. It wasn’t that she was use to walking around naked, but she sometimes forgot that she didn’t have a stitch on. Luckily only Lexa came down and stared at her before muttering about the fact that Raven could walk around naked but she couldn’t before grabbing her drink and leaving back to Clarke’s room.

Raven dressed and went downstairs to get some work done. It was mostly theoretical until she found a way to make sure it didn’t catch fire.

That’s how she was when Clarke came down.

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked sitting on the island where Raven had her laptop set up.

“Working.” Raven answered, keyboard keys clicking away.

“What is it that you do?” Clarke had heard varying accounts from Octavia and Bellamy, even Finn didn’t know more than mechanic.

“I’m the head of the aerospace and technology with MIT’s partnership with the UN.”

“What does that mean? Do you get diplomatic immunity?”

“No, I’m like a rocket scientist but instead of just working on theories I have a team of engineers under me and we work out theories and try and find ways to make the journey into space reality. My work with the UN is mostly just to make sure that no one country can send like a Death star up there.”

“A Death star? God you are such a geek.”

“A geek that is banging your mom.” Raven retorted laughing at her own comeback.

“So what have you created that’s made it into space?”

“Nothing. But I’ve done a lot of repairs on things that have. Like the Mars Rover, the Canadian Arm. Stuff like that.” She admitted.

“That’s pretty cool. So what are you working on now?” She asked.

“I’m trying to find a way to stabilize sending organic life to Mars and beyond. If we can find a way to keep plants and trees alive then we have an oxygen supply that can sustain life. Who knows maybe we could even have a whole space station where people are living up there.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Growing tress without sunlight is hard, even artificial sunlight will be really hard to sustain, so I’m trying to find what chemical mixture will help only so far they keep catching the trees on fire or exploding.” Raven showed her the simulator.

“Sounds boring. But like cool boring.”

“It is a cool boring kind of thing, I’d rather be dealing with more hands on stuff.” Raven agreed.

“So how are you doing this here?” Clarke asked and Raven turned the computer to Clarke.

“Just watch.” Raven ran the simulator, it showed a tree sapling on a spaceship. She moved the mouse to a textbox and typed in a chemical formula. “Click the button.” She told Clarke. When Clarke did the tree on the screen turned bright blue before combusting from the inside out.

“Holy shit.”

“This simulator was created so instead of blowing up many different trees and possible creating an explosion big enough to destroy the city, this runs it and if there isn’t a fire or explosion then we try it on a real tree in a special facility so that if it does have some unforeseen accident we can limit the causalities.” Raven watched the tree burn and saw a tear drop fall on the keyboard. She touched her face and frowned. “Now I’m crying over fake trees.”

Clarke got up and added this to the list on the fridge of things that made Raven cry. It was suppose to a what to avoid list but Clarke was going to be using each and every one of these for when she wanted something from Raven.

“Come on, enough fake killing trees.” Clarke closed the laptop and handed her, her phone. “Call Wick tell him you want him to cover for you until you’re back in. If you start crying over fake trees who knows what’s next and it’ll be better to wait to do ground breaking things when you’re not full of hormones, if that means waiting ten months, wait the ten months.”

“Clarke I can’t ignore work for ten months, I’m in demand but if words gets around that I don’t even do anything for them, no company is going to want me.”

“You can still do things, just not this stuff. Wait until after the hormones are done, and just do repairs, work with your hands.” Clarke knew that Raven couldn’t be seen at work crying like she was. She was a mess.

“Fine, makes sense.” She admitted sending off a text to Wick and another to her boss to explain that she needed Wick to take over the tree project and she was going to be working from home for the next little while. She got up after that and looked at the time. “Clarke go out and get some food for us.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Because it’s not my girlfriend who should be waking up soon.” Raven grinned. “Besides I could take the car, go to see Abby have lunch with her and leave you trapped here for the day.”

“Drive me to my car and I’ll get you food.” Clarke offered not really in the mood the have to walk the long distance alone.

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Lexa woke up was a start and had to blink until she recognized the room. She wiped away the remaining tears from her dream and got up. It was rare to wake up with Clarke not in bed, even if the blonde woke up first she’d lazy around and play with her phone while waiting for Lexa to wake up.

This wasn’t the case, instead she wandered around the house trying to find traces of Clarke or a note, there was none or anyone else. She thought for sure she’d be stuck with Raven but even the moody woman was gone.

She opened up the laptop and started to mess around with the game that was currently opened.

It seemed like the mission was to cause the tree to catch on fire using elements, there was list on the side of all that were used before, well a mixture of elements.

She was playing around with this when Raven walked back in.

“Hey you’re up.” She smiled at her.

“Yeah, where’s Clarke?”

“Getting food, I had to drive her to her car.” Raven walked over and saw what she was doing. She had typed in some combitnation and the tree was growing.

“What did you do?”

“I guess I lost the game.”

“Game? Lexa what did you do?” Raven asked grabbing the laptop away and going through it.

“Isn’t this a game to blow up the tree?”

“No, it’s a simulator from work to see how we can get trees to survive for decades in a space shuttle.” Raven retyped the chemical formula again and watched it as the tree grew. Taking her phone out of her pocket she called Wick and told him to try this formula and to get them to run it in the lab. It may be what’s needed.

“So I helped?”

“Yes Lexa, if this works you may have found a way for people to live in space.”

* * *

 

Abby was back from work and was lying in bed with Raven on her chest half asleep. They were watching some movie she couldn’t remember the name of. She was rubbing Raven’s back.

“So tomorrow we see the doctor. Are you sure you want to do this?” She asked running a hand through Raven’s hair.

“I am as long as you are.” Raven looked up at Abby. “I told you before, I’m yours as long as you want me. Even after you don’t want me anymore, you’ll still have this power over me.”

“I love you so much Raven.”

“I love you too Abby.”  


End file.
